Dark Moon
by Zensilia
Summary: Karakura town is like never before, I don’t know what or when it happened but I know this; it has something to do whit the day my brother died. Rating may change Horror/hurt/romance HitsuKarin and lots of others This story is mainly about Kurosaki Karin
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

Dark Moon

Karakura town is like never before.

I don't know what, or when it, happened but I know this: it has something to do with the day my brother died.

"_Ichigo wait! Please wait for me!" I knew something was wrong. It was so similar to that time, but I would not let it end like that. I would not stand in the room left alone staring out the window. Not again. That was the promise I made to my self one year ago._

Well, I never got my answer. I did however catch up with him, but that day ended in a total catastrophe. I never saw him again after that though, and I think it's good, because I don't know what I'll do next time I see him.

I look up in the sky and feel the first rain drops fall on my face. One soon becomes ten, and little by little I am further soaked, letting the rain wash away my memory of the past. I reach my arm out into the rain and let it wash away the blood on my hand.

I look down on the dead homeless guy; no one will miss him. He was just one poor bastard who had seen one too many drug deals with rich and wealthy people. I look up to the sound of sirens and blue lights. Maybe someone heard the noise and called the police, or maybe it was just a routine patrol... yeah that's probably it.

No one cares enough to get involved in my troubles.

I look up to see the police car coming toward me, and I slipped in to the dark shadow, disappearing in the sound of the rain and the darkness of the closest alley.

My real name is Karin; my work name is Rin. I am sixteen years old, and I work as an assassin. Oh, don't misunderstand; I'm not a sociopath! And I don't 'do' kids or animal. I'm in it for the money, the game, and the thrill. Well, _before_ it was mostly for the sake of getting enough money, but now that Yuzu is dead, and dad is gone; it's mostly for the thrill and the game.

I still remember the day it all happened...and the reason.

AN: Thx to my wonderful beta CrimsonShocker :3


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Karin is 13 years here, and Ishida is about 20.. Pliz Read and Review And scream out if Karin is too Mary Sue

It was two year since that day. Our town is pretty much going to hell, the hollows are coming more often now, well its to be expected since there is so many people with spiritual powers here, and no shinigami in town. Me, Ururu and Jinta didn't have a chance to take them all. So more people are dying, and the police are going crazy. They are starting to take in random people, just so it will look like they are doing something. Well it doesn't help at all. It only makes people take there own actions. So gangs are created to kill the once they think killed there loved once.

I tried talking to Ishida once.

"_Why can't you help us?" I asked trying to make him understand._

_He looked down at me apologetic "I don't have time Karin, please can't you understand" He took his hand up to his glasses and pushed it closer to his eyes. _

"_And it's not like I don't do anything. Trust me Karin, I do, but Hollow hunting and Quincy duties just don't make money." He looked into my eyes and smiled weakly._

"_Money, this is about money" I said. I could feel my lips turn into a frown. "People are dying for crying out loud" _

"_Sometimes__ you are just so like your brother" The man in front of me said. I felt my body go cold and my words didn't have any emotion. "I am not like Kurosaki Ichigo in any way."_

_He looked at me with a sad frown, "He really did something unforgivable to you that day" _

_I looked up at him. "I wasn't the one he hurt." I said wile looking down at the carpet. It was really a nice office. _

"_Ah, have you visited Yuzu today?" He asked_

"_Yes I gave her some new flowers before coming here" I said "she likes flowers" _

_Ishida turned to his desk sat behind it and took out a file._

"_hmm, 'Kurosaki Yuzu' her condition hasn't changed much over the past 2 years. The nurses see no sign of life and if it has changed it has only been for the worse." Ishida said wile looking in the file. He looked up at me with concern in his eyes. _

"_I know, but she will wake up, I know she will." I could feel tears press behind my eyes but refused them to show._

"_Hmm, but Karin you must remember that 2 years is a lot and it's not sure,-" _

"_I know she will wake up, didn't you say that she didn't have any damage on her body" I looked up at him with pleading eyes._

"_But Karin as I said last time, emotional damage is much harder to recover from, we can only wait for her to__ be ready and want to wake up." _

_I sat down in the chair in front of the desk, and looked down at the ridiculously clean desk._

"_Why wouldn't she wish to wake up" I looked at him over the desk._

"_It's not that she doesn't wish to wake up, but it's more like her body isn't ready to accept this reality." He smiled sadly, closed the file and put it back. "Are you hungry?"_

_I nodded, I wasn't sure if my voice would hold. _

"_I'll be right back" He got up from his chair and left the room. I used this time to make sure I didn't have any traitor tears in my eyes. He came back a few minutes later with some food and two cups of coffee. I took the cup and started to sip on it. We sat in silence for a wile. _

"_You know you can come to me for anything right Karin if you need help or just someone to talk to" I could feel his eyes studying my face. __I could feel a few traitor tears sneaking away from my eyes, he probably knew because he looked away quickly._

"_Thank you" I said. _

"_Well I have to continue working but you can stay if you want." _

_I took a muffin and started to nibble at it quietly._

Well he had helped out a bit more. Orihime and Tatsuki left for Europe and haven't come back since, not that I can blame them, if I got a chance like that I would definitive stay in Europe. I got letters from them every week tough. Chad was only in town a few times a month, but every time he was, he always killed a lot off hollows. He lived in Spain now; I think he inherit a wine farm. But every time he comes he always has something for me, like a t-skirt or a new football. I guess they all feel sorry for me.

And then it came, that day. A group of tree guys and one girl corned me on the street. I didn't know them but I knew they went to the same school as me.

"If you give us your money we might consider letting you go" One of them said, he was tall and skinny and wore dirty cloth, all of them did. It was normal to see homeless children on the street. They were probably some run away kids. One of them, the girl, didn't look to happy she looked really hungry, but she looked like she knew what she was doing. The two others were two twins. They looked a bit scared and it didn't look like they wanted to be here.

"Really if I give you my money you might consider letting me go" I asked mockingly "Hmm, I have to say thank you, but no thanks." I looked around I was sure I could feel another presence, but the thing I felt didn't have the same feeling to it as this people. The feeling felt old and a rich flavored like dark chocolate. The boys didn't have any feeling to them, but the girl had an overly sweet feeling like lots of sugar in tea. The skinny guy moved forward to attack. I kicked him on his leg and gave him a punch straight in his face. He fell back with a groan. He was about to move again when the two twins grabbed his arms and dragged him back and they started running. I looked at the girl.

"You aren't going to run?" I asked her. She lifted an eyebrow.

"I'm not scared of you" she said

"I didn't think so either" I looked closer at her, we where probably the same age. "I just thought that you would want to be with your friends"

"They aren't my friends"

"Are you going to try and hit me" I said looking at her carefully, but she didn't move "What is your name?"

"Kaye" She said "and you?"

"Kurosaki Karin" I could feel the other presence grow stronger. "Was it only you four that came, or was it one more?" I studied her face in case she tried to lie

"No, but I think I can feel someone here" I looked at her. I could feel my hart beat grow faster.

_Click, clock, click, clock _

I looked around and back at Kaye; she looked as concentrated as I felt.

"Come out, come out whoever you are" I said loudly.

"I'm sorry I frighten you" I turned around slowly to see a man in wood clocks, blue shorts and a big white tank top and a black cap. In his hand he held a big lilac and furry umbrella. I could hear Kaye catch her breath. She probably tried not to laugh. The sun was shining and it was no chance it would rain.

"Aha, it's not nice to laugh of others" he said with a smile

"What do you want" I asked I could feel Kaye straighten up.

"I just wanted to know" he pulled his cap down so it was hiding his eyes, "if you would be interested in learning the art of killing people and making money by killing them."

"Are you nuts" Kaye asked with a hint of a smile in her voice.

"No my dear Kaye no-last-name I am not what you call nuts" he said and smiled at her.

"Then what are you" I said "just a bit bold maybe?" I studied him, he did look a bit crazy, and maybe he had escaped a mad house.

"Yes Karin dear, I am very bold" His smile grew bigger. He was definitive crazy.

"How do you know or names" Kaye asked a bit frightened now. He looked down at her.

"Don't ask the obvious Kaye I have been watching you two for a wile now, and Karin dear if a where you I wouldn't just stand here when my family is about to be attacked" I turned around and spotted my house it wasn't faraway. I frowned and was about to turn back when I saw tree black figures surrounded the house and jump in a window. I ran towards my house, I could feel Kaye beside me, after a few seconds we stormed the door and was inside. Inside was a sight I will never forget, two black clothed men was holding my dad down wile one was trying to talk to him.

"… Please don't fight against us" The one talking said, he turned around and looked at us, and he had blonde hair and only one eye showed. He ignored us and turned back to dad.

"OY" I turned around to see Kaye standing beside me looking pretty pissed. "Are you going to ignore us or what?" he turned around and looked a bit closer at us.

"You can see me" He looked a bit confused and then he looked like a light had bin lightened "ah you must be Karin" he said and smiled. "I'm Kira"

"No I'm Kaye" Kaye said and looked at him then to me.

"I'm Karin" I said and straightened up. "What the hell do you want with my dad?"

"We just want to take your dad back to soul society" Kira said.

"In other words you want to kill him" I said and frowned.

"You know he is already dead, so he doesn't really belong here." I felt my eyes widen and Kaye's eyes on me. I looked at my old man.

"What about me and Yuzu, we can't just live alone" I looked at the blond man, he blushed a bit.

"Ah, but you see Kurosaki Ichigo said that it would probably be smart to take Yuzu too since there is a very little chance that she will ever wake up." He said.

I couldn't believe it! It was Ichigo's fault again. And Yuzu was going to wake up.

I felt my anger grow bigger and bigger and then

_Whoosh,__ Rapp_

I felt something hard hit my head. I turned around to see Mr. Crazy hitting me with his umbrella.

"Karin, control your anger, it's nothing you can do here" I turned back to the black clothed men, Kira smiled apologetic and said: "I'm sorry Karin-Chan" and with a whoosh they where gone and all that was left was the dead body of my dad. I felt my knees hit the floor and everything went black.

"Karin you have to wake up" I opened my eyes reluctantly. "Karin the police want to talk to you" I looked up at Kaye she smiled back at me.

After we had spoken with the police, they took his body and left and said they would keep in touch.

"Where did Mr. Crazy umbrella guy go" I asked Kaye.

"He left right before the police came, tough I'm not so sure he is crazy" She looked thoughtful for a while. "He said he would be back, do you think he was serious" she looked at me.

"I honestly don't know" I said. We sat in silence for a while.

"Kaye" I said I suddenly remembered something important, "How come you could see dose men"

She looked back at me and frowned "I don't know, I guess I just have always been able to see weird stuff, but I have never seen people like them."

"Hmm I guess it was the same with me"

We where sitting in the sofa when I heard noise from the kitchen. I looked over at the door and saw a lilac umbrella; I turned back to the kitchen and saw a man with blue shorts and a big whit tank top come out with tree cups and a cane with tea. He sat down the cups and the cane in front of us and sat down on the chair in front of us.

"Have you thought any more at my offer?" he asked

"I'd like to say yes" I turned around to Kaye "Well I don't have much choices Karin" I looked back at the man. "Then I will say yes to" He smiled and gave us a note.

"Then I want you to meet me at this address tomorrow 16:00 and don't be late" we looked down at the note it said '_Sumon Ryoko_' and an address nearby, when I looked up he was gone.

"Karin I know we just met but, do you think I can live with you" I looked over at her she had a small blush that covered her face. "Yeah sure," I took the phone and called. He had called earlier to tell that Yuzu had passed away. But he had asked me to call him later so he could clear up the matter. I felt so depressed that I didn't know what to do. When I asked Ishida if he could come over, he came at once. I introduced him to Kaye and we told him everything that happened. He stayed to long over midnight, but we didn't tell him about the note and Mr. Lilac umbrella.

* * *

I don't Know when next will be up^^ But it will be soon^^


	3. Chapter 3

I'm finally starting to write on this story.. I will upload every Friday from now.. I think ^^

The darkens from the ally covered my tracks from the cops while they carried away the body. The sounds from the sirens was loud and annoying. I just wanted to get out and run, run like never before. The sirens silently died away in the rain, and I started to run, I stopped outside of a big white house, the clock was only five minutes past eight, he would forgive me, he always did. I looked down at the blood on my left hand, now that he wouldn't forgive me for, I smiled and dipped my hand in a bucked with water nearby and washed away the last blood. Now my hands were clean, and I started to walk toward the house.

I always looked forward to the Saturdays because that was the only day in the week I didn't feel lonely. It was the day I would go to Ishida, eat dinner, talk about school and pretend that everything was just normal, that I was just a normal girl. Who complained about school and boys, but I would never be that girl. That's why my favorite day is Saturday it lets me pretend that I'm that girl. The girl who complain about boys, homework and school. The girl I would never be.

As I ringed the door bell, I felt something look at me from the windows, and I turned around to meet two yellow eyes staring at me whit knowledge, they belonged to a black lovely cat, it stared at me for a while before turning around and jump down from the window and away from my sight. I was about to climb up on a garden rock just to see where the black cat went, for some reason the cat felt strangely familiar, but I couldn't quiet put a finger on the feeling. But when I stepped up on the stone the door clicked open and a surprised outburst came from the opening, and it was not Ishida, it was Orihime, She was smiling, but it seemed more a forced smile than a smile of joy. The tension in the air was so thick you could taste it, and it had a bitter taste of regret in it, I had my hand on the firestar in my back holster, while I slowly stepped backward. It was wrong, all wrong. The cat in the window, Orihime here, she was supposed to be in Europe, they tricked me.

"You tricked me!" I couldn't help but sound surprised and betrayed, even tough I should already know that you can never trust anyone by now.

"Arararara, Kurosaki, They didn't trick you know did they" a voice from behind me said silently. "And would you mind removing your hand from the gun now?"

"I would actually, I am planing to keep holding on to my gun, and point it at Orihimes head and then ask "what the hell is going on" and then who knows what I will do" And before any of them could answer I was behind Orihime my hand holding her around her neck and pointing the gun at her head, I felt my eyes grow cold and distant, while I stared at his careless eyes. "I have no idea of whats going on, but I'm planing on running about now so, you got 10 seconds to explain your self in"

"I have a message from your brother I'd like to give you, so if you wouldn't mind letting go of Orihime, now would be a good time," It was dark so I could almost not see him, I felt my breath slow down as I slowly let go of Orihime, And then I dashed out in the darkness of the streets. Why would my brother suddenly send me a message, after 3 years of silence..

"Great now we lost her" The angry voice of Rukia came from the living room, I scratched my self in the head hand turned around to meet her angry eyes. "Well it wasn't my fault now was it," I said to her bowing down to match her height even tough I knew she hated it. "How did she know anyway" I asked out in the room. The room silenced and everyone turned there heads toward me,

"Maybe she is better at sensing reiatsu then you" The cold voice of Hitsugaya Toushiro came from the shadow of a corner.

"No I don't think that was the reason," Urahara Said as he and a very white Inoue came in the front door.

"Was she really going to shoot her, you think" A smirk was easy to see on Ikkaku's face .

"No, Karin would never kill anyone" Inoue said with a little voice.

"Are you sure of that Inoue" Youruchi said silently. Youruchi was still in her cat shape I turned around to face her yellow eyes.

"What do you mean?" I asked her. She looked at me whit her dark yellow eyes. Her angry eyes made me unconsciously take a step back.

"You left her remember? They needed her father and u needed your family, but not Karin"

"She was healthy, she had a choice" She wasn't making any sense at all.

"No, you gave her no choice"


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay I made it in time, next will be up in a week. :] **

* * *

I had been walking for a while, and I still couldn't find a good reason for my brothers sudden interest in me. It didn't matter tough, if he really wanted to chat, he could find me himself. Shinigami business was no concern of mine. And I didn't want to be dragged down with them in some lame fight. I got to my apartment complex and stopped to look up in my window. The light was on, someone was there. It was probably Kaya. She tended to to sleep on my couch when one of her relationships had gone bad. But still, I was a murderer and currently I was worth about 30,000,000$ and that was a lot of money. And for a poor ambitious boy or a girl it was to much money to just pass. It had happened before, and it probably would again. So I always had to be careful, not that many knew that Kurosaki Karin had a price tag dangling from her ear. No most thought that I was just on more girl living alone, cooking her food by her self and going to school by her self. Yes I had to go to school, I hated it, but It was a must it seemed. Or that was what Kagura said. It was one of her conditions, one of many. But she had taken me under her wing, when no one else would. I would never forget it, and she would always be my family. I opened the door to the complex, and my tummy growled loudly, I looked around to assure myself that no one heard it. I closed the door in front of me, and pushed the button on the wall with a label saying Kurosaki Karin. A groggy voice answered.

"Kurosaki residence" It was Kaya, no one could sound so tired and depressed at the same time, it made me smile.

"Hey, its me. Are you the only one home?" I asked, it had happened that she'd taken some girlfriends or boyfriends over to my place, while I was out in a "business" meeting. Yeah, needles to say it didn't go to well.

"Karin? Are you home already, I thought you would be gone a couple of more hours" She sounded surprised but happy.

"Yeah, something happened, I'll tell you all 'bout it when I come up, so how do you feel about Chinese take away? My treat." I could hear her tumbling around to find the take away menu. She was silent a few sec before she told me what she wanted. We said goodbye and I went to the garage to get my car.

The trip took about 20 min and by then the food we ordered over the phone was done and smoking. As I was getting back in the car with my bag of food, a black cat hurried in the car door and before I managed to get it out it was out of reach, under the passenger car seat. It was raining outside so it didn't really surprise me that it wanted a warmer cover place. As far as I could see it didn't have any owner markings. It was so many stray cats around so I wasn't surprised to that it didn't have any markings. So I just got in the car and started to drive. If it wanted to keep me with company, it was fine with me. It was silent the hole way, something that surprised me, I had never seen a cat that actually didn't hate a car trip. After a while it came out from under the seat and got up in the front seat. It silently and sniffed at the Chinese food. It looked just like the cat at Ishidas house.

When we where back at my apartment the cat had already fallen asleep, so I lifted it up under my arm and got in the front door, I was to tired to walk up all the stairs so I took the elevator. When I got out of the elevator the cat opened its eyes. It jumped down and started to walk beside me, in the silent corridor to my apartment door. I stepped beside the door and opened the door from the side, in case someone was inside, someone with a gun. Its not like it had never happened before. Good people had died that way. If you could kill a scary person from a nice distances and not face them it would be a lot easier for some people.

The door opened with a click and nothing happened, I stood silently for a few minutes and the only thing I could hear my own breathing.

"I'm the only one here stupid" I could here the frown in her voice, she didn't understand, she never did. I looked down to see the black cat staring up at me. I nodded and as if it had waited for my approval it headed in the door. It was a strange cat, not that I had ever had a cat before, but I really didn't think that was normal for a cat, but maybe it was so lonely it didn't care what happened to him. I went in after the cat, only to find my apartment looking like it had been a battlefield. A flushed Kaye came running from out of the kitchen.

"Sorry Karin, I will clean up later, I didn't expect you to be home so soon." It didn't surprise me at all to see that it looked like someone had thrown a Zero in trough the door. What surprised me the most was that she was cleaning up. I sat the bag with the food on the table and looked around for the cat but it was no where to be seen.

While eating I told Kaye about all that happened at Ishidas house and how my mission with the homeless guy went. " I still don't understand why you would avoid your brother, when you so obvious are curious about why he wanted to talk to you about, and about the homeless guy, how did he manage to scratch your hand so hard that you started to bleed, its not like you to make beginner mistakes" I chewed on a fried shrimp before I answered.

"Well I was thinking about how easy my life was before and how everything was different before. And then I got a bit sentimental" I answered before taking a new shrimp. She frowned and looked up at me from her fried rise with a frown.

"Still, its not like you. You usually get the job done and then you go home and do your homework like nothing ever happened" We ate the last of our food in silent, I ended up asking if Kaye wanted to borrow the guest room, and she said yes and went to bed at once. I ended up going to bed right after her. My room was dark and my bed was cold. I had almost fallen asleep when I heard a soft puff beside me, I turned around to see the black cat curling up on the pillow next to me. I fell asleep right after that, but when I woke up the cat was still there. I staid in the bed most of the day as I didn't have school or work to do. And before I knew it, it was Monday and school.


	5. Chapter 5

I was sitting in the classroom and, well just sitting there, listening to the noise and voices,

"Ne, ne, have you heard? A new girl is starting today!" A voice close by said in excitement, I turned around and saw a group of girls standing around a desk with a girl sitting behind it, just your normal group of teenage girls gossiping about normal stuff, problems, crushes and other normal stuff.

"Yeah, I saw her in the hallway with her bodyguard," one of the girls answered with big eyes. The girl sitting looked up from her homework, " I heard her dad, was in the Italian mafia, and that he escaped from them because they killed his wife, and that they were keeping the daughter hostage, because he was having guilt problems about killing people" she looked up at them waiting for the reaction her piece of gossip was going to receive, I didn't tough, I turned around and looked down at my cellphone there was no new messages, I took my hand up to my hair almost automatic to check that it was still in place, I'd put it up in a bun with two chop sticks to hold it up with, the chop sticks were actually knifes, it helped me feel secure, to know that I had a weapon in case something happened, the security in the school was supposed to be so tight that you couldn't even have toy guns with you, but that didn't feel secure enough for me, I didn't trust the school security, if I could get two knifes inn as easy as that, then someone else could too, and no one would ever suspect a pair of innocent looking hair holders, well no one would suspect a girl to have a weapon with her to school in the first place, and certainly not hidden in the hair, it was one of the biggest mistakes, hair could hide almost anything, I once carried a knife/sword down my spine without anyone seeing it, even tough the hilt was poking up from under my school uniform, but my long hair covered my back so no one saw it. Not that I normaly needed a sword/knife thing in school anyway, but Kouga bet i coulden't take his knife sword thing whatever with me, and I am now the prowd owner of the thing...

The teacher came in and everyone returned to their seats, and it got silent. "Open the page at 122 and start reading, and do notes, stop at page 131, I have to run some errands, but I will be back right away, so no talking" he said, and wrote the numbers up at the blackboard and turned around and went out the door he'd come in from, of course the first ting the class do is start talking. I felt my cell start vibrating in my pocket and took it up, the caller id said "Kagura" I press the answering button and get up from my seat, the room got silent as I walked too the door, as I was about to close the door, the class started to buss with whispers, gasps and some nervous snickering, I closed the door silently, "yes,?"

"it's me" Kagura answered silently, "Can you come over right away? I need to talk about something important"

"I will be there in a sec" I answered quietly,

"Oh, and can you take Kouga with you? I can't reach him on his phone," she said, her voice was so beautiful it was almost like she was singing,

"Of course, nee-sama, I will be there as fast as I can" I answered politely.

"Then I will see you in awhile, my stray cat," And she hung up, I looked around to see if the teacher was in sight, he wasn't, so I quickly opened the door to the classroom and it fell silent instantly, I stifled a laugh.

"Don't worry, its just me" I said, my voice full of sarcasm, the silence was so tick that I'm sure you could cut it with a knife, I went over to my desk and gathered my things and turned around and went for the door, nothing happened no one said anything. I opened the door and went out.  
The hallway was silent and empty, I looked around again to see if the teacher was done with his errands and ready to pop out from one of the doors, but nothing happened, there was no one in sight, I crossed the hallway and went into one of the bathrooms, luckily it was empty, I locked the door and put my bags and books on the sink, I turned around and sat down on the toilet seat. I lifted my legs up so that I was sitting cross legged and I straighten up my back, and concentrated. I folded my fingers as if to pray and said "OPEN" and a wave of energy flushed out of me like thick water, and then everything got foggy and I glimpsed in too classrooms and hallways, first floor, secound floor and so on til I found him, I could feel my concentration slipping, I had been out of my body for too long. I mentally sight when I see him.

He was standing with a group of boys, they where laughing and talking, having fun, ditching and drinking on the school roof . I mentally sigh again, this was so typical Kouga, as if he could feel me looking at him, he turns around and meet my eyes, or what would have been my eyes if I had actually been there. His unfocused and drunken eyes, suddenly turn wide and his color disappear.  
"JESUS CHRIST" He said loudly, the other boys turn and laughed at him before turning back again, to their card game or whatever,

"_No, sorry to disappoint you, its just me this time, maybe next time if you keep up the drinking, I'm __at the bathroom to the left on the second floor, hurry "_

He just stare at me, his eyes wide, and then I was back in my body again, breathing hard, It felt as if I'd just run for a mile without breaks, my body isn't used to it. I didn't use it very often because it left my body unprotected. Most people call it an out of body experience, and that is probably what it is in a small dose, but if you had power enough you could learn how to control it, Angel magic.

"PUSH" The door flies open and the top falls of, and inn comes Kouga, eyes wild,

"Whats wrong?" he asks voice full of panic, he looks around, his sword raised above his head.

"Oh my, caveman to the rescue... Nothing is wrong, as far as I know," I say, and get up from the seat, and walk over to the sink, I lean on it for a few seconds, breathing hard,

"You had me worried there for a second" he says, I turn around and look at him,

"I didn't think you cared" I say,

"I don't_" _He was leaning against the wall, with he's hands crossed over his chest, the sword had returned to its original state, a silver ring with a blue stone. His hair was hanging down in front of his face so you couldn't see his blue eyes, "So what did you want?" He asked, walking over to me, so that he was standing in front of me. I leaned back against the sink, my hands supporting me.

"I didn't want anything, Kagura did," Our bodies were now touching, he lifted me up in one fast movement, so that I was sitting on the edge of the sink. His hands were trailing down from my waist to my hips and then ending the journey at my knees before spreading them and stepping forward, forcing me to wrap my legs around him.

"_knock knock knocking on heavens door," _he half – sang - mumbled in my ear, his breath smelled of alcohol, I wrinkled my nose, not only did he smell beer, but he smelled like cheap, bad beer.

"what a fitting song," I said sarcastic, leaning away from him.

"I think it fits perfectly," he said, with a smirk, and grabbed my waist and pushed us closer, which was really close,

"You're drunk and full of songs that doesn't fit right now, put me down," I said staring him in the eyes. He blinks a few times trying to comprehend what I just said.

"And what if I don't?" He asked, raising an eyebrow still keeping the smirk on his face "and I still think its a good quote from a really good song"

"I will re-paint the walls, I didn't say the quote was bad or that the song was, just you're choice of songs don't really fit you, or this particularity moment" I said, shaking my head. I put one hand on his chest, and gave him a push "and I said: let me down"

"fine", he said sullenly, he dropped my legs and took a step back, "better?" I didn't answer, I jumped down from the sink and gathered my things.

"Did you drive to school today?" I asked, he had sauntered back to his wall, and was now looking sullen down on his shoes,

"Yeah," he looked up from his shoes, "Are you going to tell me whats going on?"

"No." He could hardly walk in a straight line, and I was not ready to meet with my brother yet, so him driving was out of the question. "Give me your car keys" and he did, and that tells you something about the level of alcohol in his blood. "Come on, we are leaving" I turned around to the door, I groan, the door looks like a mess, a few girls walks by, and sinkers,

"Its not very lady-like to be that wild Kurosaki-san" one of them said,

"And couldn't you wait til you got out of school? Some of us actually goes to this school to learn, and now we will be distracted by the thought of you naked in there" this causes an outbreak of giggles, I open my moth to bite back when

"Well, girls some people actually have a sex life, which is more than any of you could say, and I feel sorry for your future sex partners, sorry I mean _boyfriends, _they will probably end up having to the missionary under the blanked all the time, if they get any" Kouga said looking proudly,

"Kuromori-san"one of the girls said shocked as I drag him away from all the girls.

"What did you say that for?" I ask as we get into the car,

"But they were wrong, wild is hot, and who cares about being lady like," He pats me on the shoulder and smile at me, "There is nothing wrong about having sex in the bathroom at the school, it's healthy to have a sexual appetite" He smiles, "now, do you know how to drive?" He asked leaning back in the passage seat, looking over at me,

"Yeah, sure," I answered silently, leaning my head against the steering wheel I could hear him snickering, I stare at him with big eyes, I don't know if I should be mad, embarrassed or flattered, I settle for something in between.

"Don't kill us yet, please," he answered, turning around so that his back was facing me,

"Like you could do it so much better, Mr. drunk" He didn't answer. Instead came a deep breathing almost close to snoring, I couldn't help but laugh, the idiot had fallen asleep.

The silence in the car was only interrupted a few times by Kouga's light snoring, the drive itself would have taken about ten minutes, if it hadn't been for the fact that I was being followed. Yes I was honest to God being followed. I wrinkled my nose in annoyance. I made a sharp left and came completely out of course and drove a little to fast for this street, I looked in the back mirror, nothing. But I couldn't quite shake of the feeling that I was still being watched. I looked around to see where I was, my eyes grew wide when I recognized the convenient store to my left. Suddenly I had an idea, I parked the car outside the shop and turned of the engine. I took down the mirror in front of me and met my eyes,

I lifted my hands up in front of me and looked at them before closing them and concentrated on the magic inside of me, I could feel my hands heat up,

Using glamor was one of the most tiring magic I could use, almost as hard as leaving the body. And a full body glamor like the one I was using now was hard to maintain. I could maybe keep it for about 30 min. but that was enough for me. I looked at myself in the mirror, my now green eyes meeting me with determination.

I got out of the car and and walked in to the store, I drag a hand trough my now short blond hair and grab a basked, I walk around a bit, pretending to look at the vegetables, it feels wired to be so tall, my height was now close to 1.80 (5.9) which was a change from my normal 1.65 (5.6) I take up an onion and look at it before putting it in the basked, I do the same thing to a few more random things, but as I was leaning forward for the fish I see a shadow coming towards me,

"Excuse me, miss, but have you seen a girl about this height" I pretend like I didn't hear her. Did they really think I was that stupid, I mentally sigh, like I couldn't feel when a person was in a giga or not. I walk over to pay, when I walk past a box full of animal things I smiled, I picked up a few things for my new cat.

The girl was still following me, I couldn't look directly at her, but I could see that she had black hair and would have been about my real height,

"I know you can see me," she said, walking up beside me, my heart sped up at the realisation off who it was. I didn't know how she knew it was me, but she knew. I turned around and looked at her,

"I can see trough your giga with my sunglasses" she said, and she was wearing sun glasses, they where red. My face didn't change, if she wanted to believe I was wearing a giga, then fine with me, but the fact that dose glasses could see trough my glamor worried me a bit, I would have to tell Kagura, and see what she would say.

"Then you know how I really look, but I don't want to talk to you, Rukia" I turned around to leave .

"Wait, Karin," she garbed my arm and held me back. "Please, let me talk to you"

I shook her arm off me and left to pay.


End file.
